Existing exercise units for resistance training, such as weight lifting, include those having weight stacks that require physically changing the number of plates selected in order to change the load felt during the particular exercise. These units also have several different “stations” for different exercises, and often weigh at least as much as the maximum weight able to be selected, which is often 150 to 200 pounds. These units take up quite a bit of space and are very difficult to move once positioned in a commercial fitness facility or in one's home.
Other exercise devices that allow resistance training use resilient bands or rods. These devices include benches and vertically-extending structures to facilitate various exercises. While taking up much less space than machines based on weight stacks, the different exercises offered are limited. In addition, the resistance loads are typically not constant due to the spring force nature of their resistance systems.
What is needed in the art is a unitary bench-based exercise unit that allows the convenient modification of the exercise load, convenient exercise position changing, takes up minimal vertical space, and can provide a constant load level to replicate the use of free-weights.